namless Challange story
by NicoleKennedy92
Summary: Tonks and Lupin finaly get together through mini skirts, John Marsden, dares, facepacks and some funny stuff! no good at summary's just read it ok! P.S. i don't own anything from John Marsden's the tommorow seriese! rated just incase PG13 or M australia


**Disclaimer: I own nothing; absolutely nothing in this is mine sadly! I wish it was mine but its not so yer not mine I am simply borrowing it for pleasure and not for pay!**

**A/N: this was a response to a challenge the challenge is as follows:**

**1. Remus and Tonks have to kiss under mistletoe or near a Christmas tree at the end of the story. **

2. This has to be set during the summer.

3. Someone has to hit on Remus other than Tonks.

4. The following things have to be said:

"It's like Christmas in the summertime!"

"I don't love you anymore..."

"Where did that come from?"

"Come here and let me warm you up."

"Did you just wink at me/him/her?"

"What else do you use that (insert body part here) for?"

5. The following things have to be used:

Moody's Eye

Walkie Talkies!

A Dollar Bill

an ax

6. Someone has to sing, "Weasley is our King".

7."Jingle Bells" has to be sung while people are sledding. 

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was two days into the summer holidays and the kids, minus Hermione were at Grimmauld place, Molly had decided it was easier for her kids to stay there, as that was where she spent a majority of her time. The order had decided it was best for Harry to stay there to leaving a message with the Dursley's of course. Hermione went home to spend some time with her parents.

Tonks was happy to have Ginny back at Grimmauld place she finally had another girl to talk to someone who actually understood her, all the other girls there were all to grown up. She was the youngest in the order the one closest to her age was bill, who was two years older then her then the youngest was five years older then him, Charlie was her age, but he was never around.

Ron was not very happy at all, he missed Hermione, not that he would admit it, but they all knew that was what was up.

Hermione had arrived three days later, and Ron's mood had picked up very quickly. Tonks had talked Molly into letting her take the girls shopping for the groceries they were getting ready to go when Remus knocked on Tonks's bedroom (that's were they were) door.

"Oh are you going out?" he asked as the girls were all putting on shoes.

"Yer, we are going shopping you are welcome to join us," Tonks flashed him a sweet smile.

"No it is ok I'll let you ladies have your fun," Hermione smiled up at him.

"No professor it's cool if you want to come we all know Tonks wants you to come," she and Ginny laughed Tonks just blushed slightly but held her head high.

"I want you to come," she smiled at him, "so please come."

"Ok, I guess I'm going shopping with you lovely young ladies."

An hour later, they were at the closest muggle mall, they had headed straight to a beauty store; Tonks had practically dragged him, in with them. They were obviously planning some girly type session, as they bought allsorts of beauty products, facemasks, nail polish, make up, candles, incense. Before they pulled him into a Blockbuster Video store, they found some chick flicks and Tonks had slipped in a few Horror movies, and they headed off to BNT (Bras N Things for all you UN Australian people I know it's not a British store I just did not know what any others are called). They entered Remus felt rather uncomfortable, the sales girls smiled at him.

"Hello, aren't you just a delicious specimen of a man," she purred, Remus was horrified, so Tonks gave him some muggle money and sent him off to get a drink. Hermione got a white fluffy dressing gown; Ginny got a fluffy light blue dressing gown (even though in the middle of summer Grimmauld place was still rather cold). Tonks got a bright pink one that matched her bubblegum pink hair; she had ridden for this little trip. She also got herself a new pair of pajamas (long pink cotton hip hugger pants, that showed of her nicely rounded but, and a Black cotton playboy electronic script tank top, that hugged her perfect breasts nicely) and a new pink torsolette. They came out arms loaded with bags deciding to grab a trolley, the caught up with Remus, they grabbed some lunch in the food hall before getting to the actual grocery shopping. They arrived home in the late afternoon, arms loaded with bags, they were barley able to carry it all, and it was a good thing Molly didn't need many groceries. They had barely gotten into the house before Tonks tripped over the troll foot umbrella holder, causing Mrs. Black to start screaming obscenities at them, FILTHY MOODBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITERS, FREAKS, DIRTY ANIMALS, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! Ginny Hermione and Remus all worked together to get the curtains closed on the ugly portrait. "Sorry," Tonks had whispered as Remus helped her to her feet. Remus was the first to enter the kitchen dumping the bags on the table he turned around just in time to catch Tonks as she tripped over the leg of one of the chairs. "Where did that come from?" she grunted as she stood back up straight. They put all the bags on the table Molly was astonished at how much they had bought; she had sent them with a list of eleven things.

"What is all this you bought?" Tonks swallowed hard Molly scared her sometimes.

"Oh well seeming as I have practically moved in here, my TV is in my room and so is my x-box, so we thought we'd have a girls night you know pampering watching chick flicks doing nails and hair and talking about boys." Molly was surprised at Tonks, being so comfortable hanging around with a fifteen year old and a fourteen year old; she was twenty-one she should be hanging out with the adults.

"Tonks dear, aren't you a bit old to be spending so much time with the kids," Tonks giggled.

"I'm only twenty one besides that's like saying Remus is too old to hang out with me that would just be sad, because he is defiantly not too old." She winked at him, seductively.

"Did you just wink at him?" Sirius asked as he walked in the room just as she had winked. Tonks just giggled and grabbed the couple of bags that contained her new clothes and the movies and paper stuff.

Later that night after dinner the girls dragged there pillows and blankets into Tonks's room and they all got into their pajamas, "Does anyone not like icing sugar on their popcorn?" Tonks asked, the others just shock there heads, "good I'll go get the popcorn," she hadn't bothered putting her dressing gown on she just walked through the house in her playboy top pink pants and pink fluffy slippers, her now layered shoulder length bubblegum pink hair was raked up into a high pony tail. Remus came out of his room at the very moment she was walking past.

"Wow," he gasped, Tonks spun around to see him staring at her but.

"See something you like?" she smiled at him.

"Bah… I… no…I mean yes… no…" he would have just kept babbling had Tonks not shushed him.

"When you learn to speak again, I will be more then happy to have a conversation, until then I have popcorn to make," she walked of down the hall tripping and almost falling down the stairs. She smiled the whole way down to the kitchen. She liked being noticed it made her feel special. Sirius sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Wow, cuz go put some appropriate cloths on, preferably without the words Playboy scrawled over your chest." She jut poked her tongue out at him and went to the pantry and pulled out the microwave popcorn she had bought that day, she put it on the table and pointed her wand at it.

"Whoa there let Remus do that if you want to actually eat that popcorn," Sirius said as Remus walked into the kitchen, Remus saw Tonks and blushed deeply, and silently pointed his wand at the popcorn and it started to pop instantly, "Whoa, what happened between you two?" Sirius asked seeing the look on Remus's face, "Moony I haven't seen you blush like that since I walked in on you and Lily's friend in the broom cupboard."

"Well Remus here is embarrassed by what I wearing to, what is with you guys," Sirius laughed.

"You see how tight her pants are?" Remus just focused on the popcorn.

"They are pajamas, so shut up," she pointed at Sirius, "Or make a comment that I can understand, instead of mindless babbling," she said pointing at Remus.

"You look very nice," Remus said with a small smile avoiding her eyes.

"Dude you think my cousin is hot! Ewe man," Sirius shuddered Tonks just shook her head, dumped the now fully popped popcorn into a bowl, and dumped half the bag of icing sugar over the top.

"I do not think she is hot, I think she is a beautiful woman, Hot sound so primitive," Tonks shook her head grabbed a couple of bottles of butterbeer and went back upstairs.

Half an hour later, the girls were all sat on Tonks's bed half eaten bowl of popcorn between them their faces covered in green goop, all wearing thick white headbands keeping any stray bits of hair out of their faces.

"Oh my god, we should totally play truth or dare!" Ginny piped up excitedly.

"That is an awesome idea no sleepover is complete without truth or dare, oh I am making a rule you have to do at least 2 dares through out the game," Hermione giggled. "Ok, Ginny goes first since it was her idea." Tonks giggled.

"Okay Hermione truth or dare?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"Truth!" Ginny giggled at her.

"Ok who was your first boyfriend?" Hermione giggled along with Tonks.

"Um… John Murray, first grade, he's a muggle and we had a play date he kissed me on the cheek." They all cracked up laughing.

"Ok," Hermione smiled, "Tonks truth or dare?"

"Truth," Hermione thought for a moment, "Come on Granger!" Tonks protested at the time Hermione was taking.

"Do you have feelings for anyone in the order?" Tonks chocked on her own saliva.

"What?" Ginny smirked at her.

"You have to answer truthfully and I will know if you are lying." Tonks took in a deep breath.

"Yes," she sighed, "Ginny you know truth or dare," the girls let her drop it but that defiantly had an idea. The next time it was Hermione's turn she asked Tonks that familiar question.

"Ok, seeming as you wimps are probably going to go with truth all night and I am taking dare number one now." Hermione and Ginny they giggled.

"Ok you have to go to Professor Lupin exactly how you are now, face mask and all, sit in his lap and act like it is a completely normal thing you do everyday, even if there are people around.." Tonks's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious, how do you know it's even Remus that I like?"

"No I am Hermione and I am not stupid I know how you two feel so just go," Tonks decided there was no point putting it off, she just got up and checked herself in the mirror her face was smothered in green goop she sighed and stepped out into the hall she checked his bedroom but it was empty. She walked down stairs to the library she peeked through and there he was sitting in the big leather chair near the fire, with a book in hand. However, he wasn't alone in the room, as she had hoped. No there in one of the armchairs sat Sirius Black and over by the bookshelf was none other then her, mentor Mad Eye Moody himself. She took in a deep breath had opened the door and slipped in.

"Oh my god?" Sirius jumped at the sight of her face, "Cuz you got a little," he pointed at her face, "well everywhere." She sighed and kept walking over to Remus, she looked up at her.

"Nymphadora you look…" he was cut of abruptly by Sirius.

"Disgusting Tonks go wash your face or something" she poked her tongue out at her cousin.

"Shut up black," what she did next surprised everyone in the room, and the two girls who were looking through the crack in the door. Tonks sat on the couch next to Remus only to climb over so she was sitting sideways curled up in his lap with her head on his shoulder.

"Tonks!" Sirius shouted at his cousin, she just shifted slightly to get a bit more comfortable; she was surprised at how comfortable Remus really was.

"Nymphadora, not that it isn't a pleasure to have a beautiful young lady such as yourself, sitting in my lap but why are you, sitting in my lap?" she laughed softly.

"Well it was a dare, that Ginny and Hermione dared me to do but I am quite comfortable now so I think I might stay here for a while, besides the girls are by the door anyways, so they know where I am." Remus relaxed a bit, put his arms around her and began reading his book once more, Hermione's watch started to beep, so she pocked her head in the library.

"Uh Tonks sorry to break this up but we have to wash this stuff off now." Tonks reluctantly lifted herself from Remus's embrace and sauntered out of the room. Once they could no longer hear the girls' footsteps Sirius spoke.

"Do you have any idea of what just happened between you and my baby cousin?" Remus shook his head.

"Not a clue."

Meanwhile in one of the bathrooms the girls were finishing off getting rid of the gunk off there faces. "I can't believe you actually did it?" Ginny giggled, "I thought for sure you were going to wimp out."

"Oh you underestimate me Ginny Weasley." A couple of hours later Ginny and Hermione had both fallen asleep on Tonks's bed, Tonks quietly slid off the bed donned her fluffy slippers and tiptoed down stairs to the library where Remus sat alone now. She slipped through the door again and quietly walked over to him. "Better?" she smiled when he looked up at her now clean face.

"Much," she giggled softly before curling up in his lap once more. He smiled down at her, "why are you doing this, I am much too old for you." Tonks looked up at him with a serious look painted on her face.

"You are only 13 (I worked it out yay!)Years older than me I dated a guy who was twenty years older then me so no I don't think you are to old for me."

"You dated a guy twenty years older then you?" Tonks giggled.

"Yer he was a professor at a muggle university, I have a thing for older men," she smiled with a wink, "maybe it's the professor thing, I dunno something about the thought of professors is a real turn on," she smirked at him.

"Why professors?" Tonks sat up slightly.

"You ask too many questions," she got up, walked over to the bookshelf, and looked through the books she found one in a pile that obviously didn't belong to the Black family library. These were books Tonks knew who the authors were, William Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, among others. She grabbed one she had always wanted to read 'Tomorrow When the War Began' by John Marsden. She then walked back over to Remus and took up her spot in his lap once more. "Read it to me?" it was more of a statement then a question, but Remus took the book from her hands and opened it to the first page.

"It's only half an hour since someone- Robyn I think- said we should write everything down…" an hour later Remus looked down at the now sleeping Tonks, he stroked her hair lightly, "It's like Christmas in the summer time," he whispered to himself. He put the book down on the little round table next to the chair, and slid her off his lap he got up stretched a little then turned back to her. She hadn't even stirred, she had shivered slightly at the loss of his body heat but not woken, he bent down and slid one hand under her knees and one around her back he lifted her up, her head automatically rested against his chest once more. He quietly slid out of the room and up the stairs, he had made it most of the way up before running into Molly.

"Oh dear what happened to Tonks?" she whispered, Remus shook his head.

"She fell asleep halfway through chapter three of Tomorrow when the war began." Molly smiled and continued on to the bathroom, and Remus continued on to Tonks's bedroom, when he arrived he noted her room was a mess, clothes CD's makeup and beauty products everywhere, the TV was still on playing the menu screen of a movie called 'Clueless' and there were two other people in her bed, Hermione and Ginny he guessed. As quietly as he could he made his way to the bed, and lied her down at the next to Hermione, Ginny was passed out across the bottom of the bed under a Gryffindor blanket, he slipped her slippers off and pulled the covers over her. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before he turned to leave the room.

The next morning the girls woke up to Molly yelling that breakfast would be ready in half an hour and that anyone who wasn't down would be dragged down in there pajamas by there ears. So they all got up not wanting to instill the wrath of Molly and Ginny and Hermione went back to there room with there stuff to get changed. While Tonks ran to the bathroom to have a quick shower wrapping herself up in her new dressing gown and walking back to her room, she ran into Fred and George on her way back to her room, they both gulped when they saw her, Fred lent over to George.

"I don't think she is wearing anything under that," he was immediately hit over the head by Tonks who had heard what he said.

"Next time wait till I am out of ear shot before you discuss weather or not I am wearing clothes." She got back to her room and pulled her closet open, she stared at it for a while. "I have nothing to wear?" She grabbed her favorite Lip Service red plaid side lace-up skirt, and her Tripp white and red plaid lace up corset. She slipped them on the skirt sat midway down her thigh, and the corset lifted up her breasts for optimal cleavage, she then pulled on her red 4' chunky heeled peep toe tartan plaid high heels. She did her hair bubblegum pink and setting just below her shoulder blades, she would spike it just before she left. Then she made her way down for breakfast.

She had a mission for the ministry that day and she had to go undercover so she had chosen her outfit accordingly.

When she got into the dining room, Fred chocked on his eggs, George fell off his chair Ron pocked himself in the hand with his fork and Harry's eyes practically popped out of his head Molly walked and dropped the platter of toast she was bringing in.

"Good god Tonks put some clothes on!" Molly had shrieked, and Dung had run into the room, obviously hoping to see Tonks standing there stark naked, going by the disappointed look on his face.

"I'm going undercover at a Muggle concert day, today. Actually I don't think the shoes are working." Molly was appalled at the amount of skin she was showing. Just then, Remus walked in he looked up from the Dailey Prophet he was holding dropping it, when he saw Tonks standing in front of him. "What do you think Remus," she practically purred his name, "heels or boots?" He thought about it for a moment.

"W-what are you p-planning on d-doing?" he stuttered, getting all flustered at the sight of her long pale legs.

"Well I'm going to a muggle concert for a ministry undercover operation."

"Then I would go with the boots, more practical," he had regained himself and told her what he thought, "You look very muggle like," he said, she guessed he ment it as a complement, "or though that skirt shows off a lot of leg" She smirked and turned on her heels and walked away to her room.

She was pilling on her black and red knee high socks when there was a knock at her door, Remus stood there, in her doorway.

"Come on in, sorry bout the mess," he came in and stood in front of her for a moment, "sit down your making the place look messy." He chuckled softly and took a seat on her unmade bed. "Hey how did I get back up here I don't remember coming back up, last thing I remember was Fi saying how nice it was for a place know as Hell." She was now pulling on her black leather Demonia skull chain strap boots. She stood up

"I carried you up here," she looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks I woulda had a stiff neck if I had of stayed down there, so what do you think?" she twirled.

"Very beautiful…" He thought for a moment, "that's not really the right word is it, what was it that the boys said down stairs oh yer Hot, very hot," Tonks just started laughing. "What did I say it wrong," she waved a finger in front of his face.

"No, you said it right, the boys you mean Fred and George right?"

"And Ron, Harry and Dung." She shuddered.

"Ewe Dung?" she scrunched up her face. "That's disgusting." Remus laughed at her again. "Yes but now you have fifteen sixteen year olds lusting over you." She giggled.

"Yes but there hormonal teenagers and Dung is just a pervert." She grabbed her Weird Sisters studded bag and grabbed her wand she had no pockets, she couldn't wear a cloak, Moody would kill her if she put it in her bag and it was far to hot to wear a coat so she did the only thing she could think of she slipped it down her top between her breasts. She lifted the bottom of her top reveling a yellow, orange and red phoenix partly covered by her skirt, rising up her right hip; and the top of two cheery stems connecting; she pulled the small bar out of her belly button replacing it with a plain barbell. She smiled when she noticed him staring at her abdomen. "I have seven," His eyes grew confused, "tattoos, I have seven," he cocked his head to the side. "Well theres those two on my hip's, hufflepuff crest on my left shoulder blade. 'I don't love you anymore' across my lower back, it was a tribute for me getting out of an abusive relationship. Pink rose over my right breast, a wand down the side of my left foot. Do you know how many weird looks I got when getting some of these, the wand Hufflepuff crest and popped cherries, the cherries they thought was funny though. I got em done at a muggle tattoo parlor." She took a breath and noticed that Remus didn't get it, "To pop ones cherries is to lose ones virginity." Remus's eyes grew wide, "what it is an important part in a girl's life, anyway, and being the daddy's girl I am I have 'DADDY' across the back of my neck." She turned around and lifted her hair to show him that one, and there it was staring him in the face, the word 'DADDY' with a heart atop it.

"They are very lovely Nymphadora," she glared at him.

"It's Tonks!"

She walked down stairs to leave her hair was now slightly shorter but now set into a twelve center meter high pink Mohawk in the middle of her head with the sides short and black she had piercing to her nose and eyebrow and spacers in her ears. Obviously one of the perks of being a metamorphugi was being able to have piercing without being pierced with no worry about weather it would heal ok after she had finished. She bid goodbye to everyone then when she got outside, she apparated to a side street near Kings Cross station where she was meeting Mike Wilson, her partner, she spotted him in the crowed, and she went over to him, he had spiked black hair and was wearing black bondage pants and a Murderdolls shirt. He held up some muggle money to show her that he had got some, she sighed at him.

"Mike seriously, I told you to get pounds that is a dollar bill it's American currency you can't use that here, you are so lucky I have money enough for both of us." He sighed at her.

"I'm sorry I thought for sure it was right why can't these muggles have one universal currency like we do?" Tonks laughed at him and stood inline to by there tickets.

At six pm she was taking a short break from her duties for a dance, some random man came up behind her, "What else do you use those legs for baby? Apart from driving me wild." Tonks smiled at the man before she punched him in the nose breaking his nose and walking away, "You bitch!" he shouted at her.

By midnight they had finished there jobs and after being drenched with a keg of beer, Tonks just wanted to go home. So they left they decided that getting there the muggle way was just to annoying so they just apparated home from the bathrooms.

It was twelve thirty when Tonks stumbled through the door and tripped over that damned Troll foot umbrella holder. Mrs. Black to start to scream again "Oh shut up you old hag!" Tonks yelled back at her forcing the curtains closed, she was failing miserably at this until two strong hands came out behind her and helped. Tonks turned around and looked up at him it was Remus. "Oh thank god!" she sobbed as she broke down into tears, against Remus's chest, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly **(A/N: is that a word?) **

"Shhh its ok," he cooed her, after a while, she regained her composure. She whipped the tears away from her face.

"I'm sorry," she said as she pulled back out of his embrace, Remus sniffed.

"I got a keg dumped over my head by some guy's friends just because I broke his nose."

"Why did you break his nose?" she looked up into his eyes, she looked like a small child.

"Because he was about the fiftieth person to grope my arse, but he happened to actually stop to talk to me, and I was pissed off ," she took a breath, "it's just been a bad day, and then it started to rain and now I'm cold and sticky,"

"Come here and let me warm you up," Remus smirked; Tonks giggled and stepped back into his embrace. She looked up at the doorframe and saw something strange.

"Moody's eye is watching us," she said pointing at it, she was right there stuck to the doorframe was the magical eye of Mad Eye Moody. Remus shook his head and pulled her into a dark closet, she was very confused, but her confusion stopped when she saw him lower his face to hers there lips where about to brush when Tonks knocked something off the shelf. He pulled back but then regained his position they were about an inch apart when the door swung open and a wand was pointed at them, and Moody was snarling at them, he relaxed a bit when he saw who it was.

"What are you two doing in a closet?" Tonks just shrugged and stepped around him.

"Goodnight everyone." She went upstairs to shower before going to bed.

The next day Tonks sat on her bed with Harry Ron the girls and the twins. Tonks and Ron had a controller in there hands and they were maneuvering around the split screen trying to find and kill each other. Tonks had taught them how to play Halo since she had nothing better to do, so they were have a couple of games they thought it wasn't fair because she was a master and they were beginners. And they all kept loosing. Though Ron was getting a lot better, he rounded a corner and shot his flamethrower at her and it killed her he was the first to do this. Cheers rang out through the room.

"Weasley cannot lose a thing,

Tonks can't block the flaming,

That's why we all sing,

Weasley is our king!"

Laughter broke out from everyone including Tonks. Fred picked up is Walkie Talkie and George did the same; "Hot mama is no longer the reigning champ," Fred said into it.

"Oh no, what are we supposed to do know?" they each received a swift slap over the head from everyone in the room for calling Tonks 'Hot Mama' But they were all laughing anyway. Remus pocked his head in the door to see what the entire ruckus was about, Tonks jumped off her bed and dragged Remus in, "You have to play, I'll be your coach." He kept shaking his head put she just pushed him down onto the end of the bed and Ginny handed him the controller, Tonks sat behind him and lent over him to show him which buttons did what. "Ok who is…" she paused for a minute thinking up a nickname that she could teas him about later, "Professor pains opponent?" they all giggled at the nickname but he remembered what she had said about professors being a total turn on, and chuckled at it to, she gave him a subtle wink. Ginny decided she's have another go. "Ok well then Professor Pain's opponent is to be Red Robyn!" everybody cheered. "And professor pain gets a coach coz he's never played before," she sat with her legs either side of his hips and was instructing him in what to do, he was killed 15 times before the time limit ran out, he had managed to kill Ginny a total of five times. Just then, Ginny screamed, they all looked at the door wear Black stood holding an axe.

"Padfoot what are you doing with an axe?" Sirius looked down at his hand.

"Kreacher had it figured I didn't trust him with it." They all laughed at him who just shrugged. "Well you look comfortable there cuz," he smirked at her seating, she was very close to Remus now she had gotten closer through out the game and was now sitting at his side with her knees pulled up to her chest and was leaning on Remus's side. She shimmied further from him when everyone looked at them.

"Get rid of that axe Black your making me nervous even if you are not a mass murderer you shouldn't be let near sharp implements, I know you." Remus chuckled.

"She's right you might take an eye out." Sirius smiled.

"At least I won't take my own out with my mum's wand like someone almost did." He said pointedly at Tonks.

"Ok I was five it doesn't count." Sirius laughed at her again.

"Yer and I think you are twice as clumsy as you were then and you were always falling over." She glared at him, he was embarrassing her in front of Remus as if she didn't do it enough herself.

Just after lunch, the twins had there sled out and were sleigh ling down the stairs singing, "Jingle bells Voldy smells, Malfoy lied an egg, the death mobile lost its wheel and Harry got away Hay!"

Later that night Remus and Tonks, back in the big leather chair in the study, Tonks in his lap (in her play boy pajamas again) him reading Tomorrow When the War Began' with her head lied on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. Tonks looked around and there was nobody in sight, she put her hand over the books and took it from his hands, placing it on the table. "where were we yesterday," Remus smiled he lent into her they got closer this time before the door burst open and Sirius walked in with a stick with some sort of plant on the end, he held it over there heads. Tonks looked up, "is that Holly?" Sirius frowned.

"Are you serious?" he asked looking at the foliage.

"No that would be you, you'd think you knew who you were," Remus laughed. "No I think its mistletoe."

"Hey Black doesn't that only apply at Christmas time?" He glared at her once more.

"Use your imagination I am helping here," Tonks rolled her eyes.

"We were doing fine without you," she sighed.

"Amuse me just do it!" she looked at Remus.

"You know if we don't he's just gonna hang around until we do," Remus nodded and Sirius lifted the sprig above there heads again and Remus lent into Tonks who shifted so she was straddling his lap. When their lips finally touched it was electric, it wasn't just a peck either, it started off sweet, but the energy grew and so did the passion as Tonks's tongue prodded Remus's lips causing him to open them there tongues danced and it got more serious Remus slipped his hand under her black playboy shirt. She moaned softly into his lips.

Sirius's face grew more and more grossed out by his best friend and his baby cousin snogging right in front of him he dropped the stick and left the room.

When they finally broke for air, several minutes later, they where breathing heavy, Tonks attacked his lips again only this time he pulled away, "I think we should move this to somewhere more private," Tonks jumped up.

"You wanna not watch a movie in my room?" she smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him up stairs to her room, she shut the door behind them and put on a DVD, as Remus got comfortable at the top of her bed, she crawled up the bed and snuggled against him, kissing him on the lips again.

Yes, she had finally got her man and oh did it feel good!

**

* * *

Well that's it I hope you liked it please R&R I like reviews tell me what you think!**

**JJ:P signing off**


End file.
